1. Technological Field
This disclosure is generally related to devices used for assisted walking. The disclosure relates more specifically to an apparatus for training individuals to walk and support themselves.
2. Background
Certain products exist to allow parent and caregivers options for teaching individuals under their care to walk. Parents have certain “walker” options for their children. Caregivers and therapists use similar concepts for patients or clients in their charge.
Some products exist that assist a user such as an infant in reaching developmental milestones or an adult undergoing therapy. Few suitable options exist. Such options may include products designed for a supported stander, supported walker, and an unsupported push walker with wheels. However such products may not present the best possible product options for the parent or caregiver.